1. Field of the Invention
A combined indicator and barrier structure designed to be selectivity positioned between an upstanding vehicle blocking position and a collapsed orientation wherein the respective positions are intended to either block or allow entry of a vehicle into a given parking space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically in almost all industrial, commercial and even residential areas, a number of specified spaces used for the parking of automobiles, trucks, etc. are reserved and designated for specific vehicles. Due to general overcrowding in highly populated areas, any indication of reserved parking is frequently ignored. This is true whether informative indicia, signs, or the like are placed on the surface of the parking area itself over which the vehicle is parked or in front of the space adjacent to or on a curb structure. This problem exists primarily because while signs, exhibits, etc. are generally clear and informative to the extent of indicating a reserved parking space, they do not perform the function of physically restraining or blocking the vehicle from entering the space. Accordingly, in overcrowded situations or relative emergencies, unauthorized vehicles will enter the space and operators of these vehicles will ignore any indication, exhibit or sign that the space is in fact reserved.
In order to overcome problems of this type, people have resorted to the use of portable barriers, frequently or commonly referred to as "saw horses." These barriers are temporarily positioned within the parking space until the authorized vehicle arrives. The operaor must then remove the barrier from the space and place it in some other designated location or within the vehicle itself. It is frequently inconvenient to find an additional location for storage of the portable barrier. In addition, such portable barriers do not serve their intended purpose since operators of unauthorized vehicles merely move the portable barrier themselves and park in the reserved space after repositioning, discarding or even stealing the portable barrier.
There is a need for a combination barrier and indicator assembly which is capable of informing unauthorized vehicles that a given parking space is in fact reserved while at the same time having a structure designed to prevent entry of the vehicle into the designated space. Such a preferred structure should be capable of being permanently affixed to the parking space so as to prevent theft or unauthorized removal of the barrier. Finally, the overall structure should be such that once permanently installed, the barrier is capable of being disposed in a stored attitude or orientation to allow entry of an authorized vehicle onto a designated space.